1st Herrich Empire
This article is about the 1st Herrich Empire see a list of Herrich nations [https://dictoria.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Herrich_Nations?venotify=created here]. The 1st Herrich Empire was a nation that existed from 8AFG-60AFG and at its peak resided on the [https://dictoria.wikia.com/wiki/Northern_Continent Nothern Continent], fire continent, and western continent. Geography The 1st Herrich Empire's capital sat on the left center of the Northern Continent. At its peak, the Empire also featured cities on multiple different continents. Because of the constant changing border of the Empire, neighboring nations would change frequently. Major neighbors would be: Fructum Imperii, Ferra Imporium, the Hulon Republic, N.O.N, and Nonmarr. Formation of the Empire After the Capitol Riots, the Herrich Imperial Movement assumed control of the Herrich Government and leader Mathew Edwards declared himself President. during the government reformation, many industries where nationalized and a complete gutting of past government officials was made. The nation annexed vast territory to the north and west to expand its reach and a deal was made with Fera Emporium and Fructum Imperii to form the Northern Alliance. A fascist, Imperialist alliance determined to maintain order in the member nation's land. Military The 1st Herrich Empire maintained a vast and powerful military accompanied by the Northern Alliance forces who were based in the Herrich capital. The Empire began production of tank battalions with the introduction of the Model 1-F and flight squadrons to accompany the already existing H.N.A.S-1's. Politics Herrich was a fascist, expansionist, and imperialist nation centered around the President as the up-most authority. The sole person to fill the role as president during the Empire was Mathew Edwards II who ruled over the nation till 60AFG at the age of 72. The nation was involved in many foreign events from staging coups and alliances to wars. The Empire became the biggest nation to ever exist and solidified Herrich's place as a world power. Herrich-Hulon Cold War After the 1st World War, a rival fueled between the Herrich Empire and the Hulon Republic. While only sparking into proxy wars, sabatoge and spying was commonplace between the two powers until World War II. Wars Herrich was involved in many wars and events throughout its reign. World War I (10AFG-17AFG) With the growing trend of political alliances brewing, the N.O.N pact sought to prod the newfound Northern Alliance for weakness by attacking its weakest member Errise via a short bombing campaign. What the N.O.N pact didn't expect was the full assault conducted in such a short time by the Northern Alliance members. Concluding in the Hulon Republic being eaten alive by a two-pronged attack on either side of its territory. WWI saw the first use of full mechanized warfare and use of small tactical atomics since the collapse. Herrich was particularly important in the war by its command of the majority of operations and the sheer amount of troops sent overseas. Battle of LZ-A (10AFG) Herrich troops where poised to land on the northern tip of the Fire continent in a frontal attack of Hulon weak farmland. When Herrich troops arrived, however, they found the area heavily defended and were taken by surprise when Hulon bombers bombarded their positions, destroying their airships and screeching their advance to a halt. After a few weeks of stalemate, Herrich forces were able to break Hulon defenses and push them to the oil fields south of LZ-A. Herrich advance (11AFG-17AFG) After the battle of LZ-A, Herrich forces continued to chase retreating Hulon soldiers with many skirmishes and halts at the time. Some stops would be many months long as stalemates rose. The advance didnt end till Herrich troops came to the outskirts of the Hulon capital of Ratz. Mars Revolution (15AFG) Herrich also sent troops to the Hulon nation-state of Marsden to insight a revolt by its citizens. After the revolution, Marsden was used as a major frontal base to Hulon controlled Gargantia. Battle fo the Southern Sands (15AFG-17AFG) Originally a frontal assault on the Hulon city of Gargantia by Fructum & Ferra forces, Herrich was soon called in after the capturing of Marsden to provide aid as a series stalemate occurred. Each side traded land many times in one of the bloodiest battles of the war. Because of Herrich's contribution, the Northern Alliance one the war and resulted in Herrich occupying both N.O.N and the Hulon Republic for a short time. Gaining its peak territory after the annexation of Errise in 19AFG. N.O.N Civil War (19AFG-27AFG) The loss of WWI and subsequent occupation hit the N.O.N pact hard, but it hit N.O.N itself the hardest. Upon receiving independence N.O.N quickly fractured in two as a rebel cell began raging war and occupying cities from the N.O.N government. The Hulon Republic came to N.O.N’s aid with supplies and forces while Herrich, not to be outdone by their new rival Hulon, soon supported the Rebels in a similar fashion. Herrich conducted torch and burn operation throughout the Lizzarian jungle to try and cut N.O.N supply lines and demoralize their troops. The war was a stalemate till N.O.N President Ryan committed suicide in his office on 19AFG. World War II (44AFG-46AFG) After 30 years of tension, war finally broke between the Hulon Republic and the Herrich Empire. The Northern Alliance as in the first World War banded together to fight the Republic. But the alliance had become too bloated and unstable, the collapse began with the defection by Ferra Imporium to fight alongside the Hulon Republic. While the two nations didn't stand a chance against the might of the alliance. The fracture was set, and even with the complete destruction of both Ferra and Hulon, the Northern Alliance collapsed soon after the end of the war. instead of a repeat of the 1st World War, Herrich stuck to mainly defending its own territory from Ferra attacks. Battle of Urbi Ferro (46AFG) After the Ferra Imporium capital of Urbi Ferro was successfully starved via Fructum Imperii's naval blockade, Herrich troops moved in to take the city. Which then resulted in the worst urban combat of the war as the streets of the largest city in the world was filled with gunfire and Herrich artillery bombarded and flattened its buildings.